


When jealousy strikes

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Sometimes it takes a third party to enter the picture for people to finally act on their feeling.





	When jealousy strikes

Maggie didn’t ever think of herself as a jealous person. But then again, she never had Alex Danvers before. Not that the latter had any idea about her feelings. No, Maggie kept them locked to herself so she wouldn’t sabotage another friendship. All she wanted was to blurt it out in the most innocent moments between her and Alex.

Like when Alex had remembered that her favorite ice cream was vegan and even though Alex hated it(she didn’t really)when Maggie had had an especially difficult day at work, Alex had just shown up with beer and ice cream making Maggie fall in love even more.

Or like when they had to go undercover to some fancy restaurant to eavesdrop on some big alien smuggling boss. And Alex had shown up in a pantsuit and Maggie swears she almost came on the spot.

Or when after Kara had an emotional day at work and Alex was on some mission she just couldn’t leave and Maggie went to Kara’s apartment until Alex came back. And after Alex gave her the strongest hugs and whispered “You’re the best ever. I’m so happy I met you Maggie Sawyer.” and all Maggie wanted to do was say that she’s in love with her.

There were countless times when Maggie was so close to just saying all of those things, but she never did, because she appreciated the friendship with the redhead more than anything in her life.

And it killed her when other girls would flirt with Alex because she just wanted to pull the DEO agent into a searing kiss and show everybody that she’s hers. But she never did.

Until.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Alex Danvers was so utterly and completely in love with Maggie Sawyer that she doubted she could ever love anybody that much. It was the little things the detective did, that drove Alex crazy.

How she tilts her head and makes pouty-eyes and sticks her bottom lip out whenever she wants something. And Alex wants so bad to be the stronger person, but she knows, one look at Maggie and she’d do anything for that woman.

Or when she laughs that sweet angelic laugh whenever Alex has made another really stupid joke. But Alex doesn’t care if she makes the biggest fool out of herself as long as she can listen Maggie laugh. As cliche as it sounds, it is music to her ears.

Or when Alex is having one of those rambling sessions and Maggie won’t look at her with weird eyes or with annoyance. No Maggie listens and Maggie reminds her to breathe and Maggie Maggie Maggie.

And Alex wants so smack all those women who flirt or hit on Maggie because she should be with her but Maggie would never like her, so she doesn’t even try.

Until.

————————————————————————————————————————————

They were having their weekly superfamily night out. They always chose from two bars, either the alien on or the one Maggie showed them(not a gay bar), and today they went to Calypso, which was Maggie’s bar.

Maggie got there the latest because she had to finish her tons of paperwork she had let pile up. When she got there, everybody was waiting for her outside of the bar. She took her helmet off and got off the bike and started walking to others.

“Hey, guys....” Maggie completely forgot what she wanted to say when her eyes landed on Alex.

Alex was wearing the skinniest jeans Maggie has ever seen and they were clinging in all the right places. Damn, she was gay. Then she was wearing a black tank top under a black and white checkered shirt that was left open in front. Fucking hell. And she had some necklaces on her neck and her hair was perfectly wavy and it looked amazing in the breeze. This woman is going to be the death of me I swear.

“Maggie? Maggie! MAGGIE!” Alex was trying to get the brunette’s attention, but that seemed like an impossible task really.

“Uh yes right yes, let’s go shall we.” She needed to get some alcohol in her, like right now, or she won’t be able to survive the night with Alex looking like that.

————————————————————————————————————————————

They had been in the bar for full 2 minutes before some girl came up to Alex and started whispering in her ear. Which made Alex of course blush and stutter. Maggie would’ve thought she looked adorable, but she was focusing on the other woman. Trying to burn her with her eyes.

“If jealousy took a human form, it would be you.” Kara chuckled next to her.

“W-what? I’m not- I- Wha- Pff I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah cause that sounded convincing. I see the way you look at her, and sometimes I wish you didn’t undress my sister with your eyes in front of me but that’s aside from the point. I know you like my sister more as a friend, and I’m pretty sure my sister feels the same. But one of you needs to get her head out of their ass and do something before it’s too late. Just please if you do end up together, which I hope you do, don’t hurt her. Because if you do, I don’t need to remind you that I am indeed Supergirl.” And with that Kara went back to their friends leaving Maggie alone with her thoughts.

Am I really that obvious? Does everybody know? Why would Alex like me? What if I lose her forever? What if she doesn’t like me and I ruin everything? What if I lose the most important person in my life? What if I fuck up? Again?

Those what ifs made Maggie’s head spin and she decided to go to the bathroom to freshen herself up a little. When she was walking to the bathroom she accidentally saw how another woman was trying to seduce Alex. Her Alex.

When you later ask her she says she doesn’t know what made her stomp there, but it really was just now or never the opportunity.

“Hey Alex, I’m really sorry.”

Before the redhead could say or do anything, Maggie pulled her into a searing kiss. They both gasped at the contact. Alex, momentarily shocked, but then melting into the kiss, pulled Maggie impossibly closer. She put her hand around Maggie’s waist a pulled her even closer like they weren’t flushed against each other already.

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s cheek and the other behind her neck. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth wider for Alex’s tongue. And the moment it happened, they both moaned hard. Alex never wanted to kiss another person again, if that’s how kissing Maggie Sawyer felt like.

When lungs needing oxygen became a problem, they broke apart but stayed as close as before.

“That was... Wow”

“Yeah, it was.”

They were both so dazed yet so aroused. They both knew what they wanted, and they wanted it now.

“Wanna get out of here?” Maggie asked.

Alex took Maggie’s hand and pulled her along with herself.

“Hey, guys we’re leaving. Bye!” And with that, they were already outside.

After a really heated makeout session against the bar’s wall, Alex finally pulled away.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t be able to control myself any longer. So yours or mine?”

“I don’t care. Just take me somewhere. Fast.” Maggie growled in Alex’s ear. Maggie needed to feel Alex and she needed it now.

When they finally made it to Maggie’s place(because that was closer)they barely made it in the door, when clothes were flying everywhere.

They were in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
